The Clothes Make the Person
by electrakitty74
Summary: Angel and Collins fluff. Written for speedrent. Only a very vague reference to sex.


Mimi sits on Angel's ragged couch, painting her toenails with Angel's blue nail polish. She hears a key in the lock and looks up as the door opens.

"Hey, Collins."  
"Mimi! Good to see you here." Collins crosses to her and plants a kiss on her cheek. Angel appears in the doorway from the bathroom, eye shadow in hand. She squeals and runs to throw her arms around Collins' neck, covering his face with kisses.

"Hey Angel-baby. You going out?" Angel's eyes darken in disappointment.

"We're all going out to the club tonight to see Miss Destiny in her show. She's back in town, remember? I thought you were coming with us."

"Wish I could, babe, but I have a big faculty review tomorrow. Have you seen my good suit around anywhere lately? I can't remember where I put it after New Year's."  
"I'm surprised you can remember anything about that night, lover."

"I remember the next morning just fine," he purrs. "As I recall, it involved a feather boa and some well-placed rhinestones." Angel giggles as Collins leans in to nibble her neck.

"Don't forget about the jelly beans."

"How could I forget?" he growls "That was my favorite part." Mimi smiles; happy to see her best friend so in love.

With a few more kisses, Collins releases Angel and heads into the bedroom to search for his suit.

"Collins," Angel calls from the living room, grinning and winking at Mimi "If you need to borrow anything from my closet, let me know." He reappears in the doorway, stalking her, grabbing her roughly around the waist, making her giggle again.

"All I need is you, lover."

"Collins," Mimi whispers from behind her hand as if she's sharing a secret, "Angel has been out of the closet for almost 10 years." All three of them laugh and Collins covers Angel's face with kisses again.

"You two are going to get me fired. I need to find that suit and go over my self-evaluation."

"Ohhh . . ." Angel pouts. "I wish you were coming along tonight."

"I do too, sweetheart," he says, smoothing the strands of her wig from her face. "But I have to pass this review tomorrow. You know, I never thought I'd say this, but I really kind of like teaching."

"I like it too. It's exciting sleeping with the hot young professor. All those brains are such a turn-on." She kisses him deeply, giving his backside a little smack before releasing him to dig through the closet again.

-----

The following morning, Angel is awakened by Collins scurrying around the bedroom frantically getting dressed. He has overslept and has less than 30 minutes until his evaluation. She gets sleepily out of bed and pads over to him. She takes his tie, placing it around her own neck, and ties it expertly while he jumps into his pants. She stops for a second to admire the bit of his bare chest visible as he buttons his shirt, but decides to save it for later. She removes the tie from her own neck, flips up his collar, and snugs the tie around his neck with a sleepy kiss. Yawning, she heads into the kitchen to make him a quick breakfast.

-----

Once Collins is seen safely off to work and Angel has had a few more hours' sleep, she awakes for the day. She and Mimi have a busy day of window shopping planned and she knows exactly what she wants to wear, but her floral skirt is nowhere to be found. Finally, she settles for her green skirt, wondering if maybe she left the other at Mimi's last week. She reminds herself to ask her when she sees her and gets dressed for the day.

-----

That evening she skips home, having had a lovely day, thanks very much. Mimi hadn't seen her skirt, but she found some fantastic curtains at a thrift shop and is planning to make a new one. Angel cheers up further when she realizes that she's late enough coming home that Collins should be back by now. Eager to hear about his review, she lets herself into the apartment but does not see or hear him. She is confused, he's always home by 7 on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Shrugging, she picks up a magazine, and settles on the couch to wait for him. A few moments later, she jumps when she hears footsteps from the bedroom. Wildly, she looks around for some kind of weapon, finding only her own discarded platform shoe. It will have to do.

"Collins?" she calls, trying to keep fear from her voice, her heart beating against her ribs painfully. "Is that you, sweetie?"

"It's me," he calls back. She exhales with relief and tries to calm her racing heartbeat. "Come here, I want to show you something." Still trying to calm herself, she gives herself a moment, and then heads into the bedroom. What she sees there sends her into fits of hysterical giggles. Collins is sitting demurely on the bed, wearing her blue angora sweater and her missing floral skirt. He's also got on a pair of pink tights, patterned with a circular design, and her blonde wig. There is a pair of her heels sitting next to him on the floor. She laughs and laughs at the sight, goes to him and kisses him, still giggling and running her fingers through the wig.

"Thomas B. Collins, you are far too much."

"You said if I needed anything from your closet . . . Do you like?" He asks, almost the exact same question she asked him six months ago when she first appeared before him in drag.

"I do." She responds, aware that it's the same answer he gave her, and kisses him ever deeper, sliding her hands up under the sweater. "But baby?"

"What, love?"

"This really isn't your look. You should take it off right away."

He is only too happy to comply.


End file.
